


Meg's little angel

by CrazyBichoLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Nipple Play, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Top Meg Masters, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBichoLady/pseuds/CrazyBichoLady
Summary: "So, tell me,Clarence, how does it feel to be fucked by a girl?"KINKTOBER- Day 13 -pegging/nipple play/dirty talk





	Meg's little angel

**Author's Note:**

> Megstiel is my babe but it's been a while since I conected with it, so I had a little trepidation to write them. But I think it turned out just fine :D  
Dom!Meg is my shit fams. 
> 
> A little clarification: I write from my phone and upload my work from here, too, so if there's some tags missing let me know. If ao3 let me upload them from my phone, I will.
> 
> Nat -

"So, tell me, _Clarence_, how does it feel to be fucked by a girl?" whispered Meg by his ear, her hot breath tickling his earlobe made Castiel tremble and shudder some more, tightening on the dildo halfway inside his anus. He was covered in sweat, panting heavily, face down on a motel room questionable dusty mattress, but he honestly didn't care, he was too busy trying to not lose it already just from Meg and her strap-on 'magic sexy wand' (as she called it) going in bit by bit, sliding in and then out in a maddening slow pace, each time a bit more of the dick would stuff him, making him feel so full he couldn't even imagine what'd it feel to have it all inside. But he needed it.

"I asked you a question, Casy dear. Don't be rude and answer me" Meg insisted, lifting Castiel's face off the bed by gripping his neck, the angel's answering little mewl music to her ears. She knew how much he loved to be manhandled and she would deliver with gusto. Castiel's hip pushed backwards towards her own hips, fucking himself deeper and no, sir, she was the director of this orchestra. The hand she had holding onto Cas's lower waist grasped tighter, stopping his motions. His angel muffled a sobbing groan.  
"I- I like it a l-lot" mumbled Castiel finally, body trembling by the effort to be good, just like he knew she wanted of him. He was such a good boy, his unicorn. He deserved to be rewarded.

"Good boy" she said letting a smile through her voice, patting his tigh once before gripping Cas's waist with both hands to sink down all the way inside that perfect ass, part of her really wishes to _feel_ him squeeze around her girth, but looking at the trembling, panting, whimpering mess his angel is right now, it was enough to make her pussy moist.  
Once her magic sexy wand was all the way in, the real fun begins; she grinds her hips at first, Castiel's hands white knuckling gripping the sheets, until his boy's legs part for her as much as they can and his ass moves back on the dick, trying desperately to get _more_, to get _deeper_, to get _faster_.

"Do you want it harder, my love?" She murmurs lovingly, almost like a mother would to ask her child if he needs anything, wich makes Castiel shiver deliciously. "Do you want me to pound your sweet ass?" she delivers a hard thrust with her words and the angel squeaks.  
"Y-yes! Please, _please_-" he keeps begging her so sweetly she can't say no. She would never say no to his precious angel.

"Your wish is my command" she frees a hand to travel all up his pecs, twerks a nipple and plays with it, circling it with his thumb and pinching after, keeps doing it alternating with the other one and starts to really fuck Cas.

Cas starts to whimper and groan, almost doubled like an arc and while working himself back on the dildo and up on her hand playing with his chest. Meg can't get enough of it, loves the advantage point of view she has of Cas's hole opening on the (impressive) dick she's shoving in and out at rapid pace, harder and harder like he wants it, hips working in a frenzy to pleasure his man. She knows he's close too, his trembling more pronounced, his breath shorter, and she feels like coming too just by watching the pleasure skyrocket out of him in waves. 

"ffuck, _ah!_\- Meg! Meg I-I'm-" Castiel is babbling, toes of his feets squeezing the sheets tight like his hands, head thrown back with his mouth hanging open, desperate pants getting out, and Meg knows just what he needs; permission.  
"You can come, love, show me how much you love my dick"  
And Cas does exactly that. He comes with a muffled shout, Meg knows he's bitting his lips so to not make that much noice (_too late, darling_). Meg works him through it while getting a hand on her clit, fucks him until his angel's hips shies from the stimulation and she's coming too, groan slipping off her lips while her hips rock down on her hand. Cas is barely conscious, the floppy little shit.

She takes her strapped dildo out of Cas and off herself, throws it away, cleans him off with a corner of the sheets and slides behind Cas, spoonning his peaceful sated angel

She's drifting off to sleep when he murmurs suddenly  
"Why are you so sweet on me, Meg?"

She hides a smile on the back of his neck, breathes him in a bit. "I don't know, Clarence. But we are gonna find out sooner or later" 

*


End file.
